paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol: Tails From The Void - Runaway
Paw Patrol: Tails From The Void, and all its chapters, is a collab series owned by ZeroOfHearts and Shado Supreme. "Wow, this is unlike anything I have ever seen." A stunned Dalmatian exclaimed over the comm. "I've seen something more beautiful." The Enforcer class remarked. "What? Me?" Skye cheekily comments. The German Shepherd blushed. Rocky chose to help out his captain and change the subject. "Ahem... The brief stated to land on Vattu and settle into 'The Lookout'. That's all I was able to scour from the database." "Thank you, Rocky. Skye, can you locate where to land?" Ryder answered, slightly delirious from the entry into the new system. "Yes Ryder Sir. Vattu is the third planet away from the central star. Vattu's gravity is weaker than Earth's, so the landing will need slight adjustments. Skye swerved the vessel towards a fog-covered, beige colored planet. As the Paw Patroller entered the atmosphere, the crew felt uneasy as the different gravity made their stomachs turn. When the fog cleared from the Paw Patroller's screen, mountains come into view. "The destination should be right behind those mountains." What greeted them was a massive complex hidden in a valley. There were five large, rectangular buildings, with pressurized tunnels leading between them, and all congregating at a tall central tower. "Paws-itively magnificent," Rubble broadcasted from the engine room. Skye erupted in laughter, Ryder simply smiled, while Chase and Rocky shook their heads and rolled their eyes. "Dang it, Rubble," said one of them. Skye maneuvred the Paw Patroller central to the buildings, as the ground opened up and an air hanger opened and engulfed the vessel. The pups were lined up in the doorway as the door levelled downwards. “Welcome,” an electronic voice greeted, “to The Lookout. Governor Goodway is looking forward to meeting you.” “How exciting…” Zuma replied in his most excited voice to the small hovering ball in front of them. The group followed him through lit up hall ways and past several tech rooms with majority of workers being hyper animals and robots with the group seldom seeing another human. They finally wound up in a much wider corridor leading up to translucent glass panels that were closer to the ceiling than the floor. “Um how are we supposed to go through?” asked a curious Dalmatian. As if on cue, the whole wall slid downwards to be level with the group and the doors slid apart. “Oh, never mind.” The ball robot slid into a gap in the floor and the group entered the much larger oval room with large panels on the front section of the two story area. On the balcony in front of them was a tall woman in a white, sailor-captain-style uniform overlooking the hyper pups carrying out different tasks on the floor below them. “Excuse me ma’am, are you Governor Goodway?” The very tall and imposing woman turned around, her eyes almost golden in colour, half of her face covered with a white bandanna. “Indeed I am. Welcome Ryder...” ------- “Incoming with three tonnes of Quartonium ore. Requesting to board, “A slightly squeaky voice asked over an intercom. “Ship name?” A commanding voice asked. “Cyphon Patroller T-39.” “Access permitted.” A small stingray ship attached itself to a very large whale shaped ship and pierced through the whale’s armour with a wire and started to look through the ships data base. The commander fell off his chair as red sirens flared around the ships control area. “What is going on?” “The patroller was a hacking pirate sir! We have no control of this ship!” An officer working at a station in the control station responded. “Is the radio still active?” The commander asked. “Yes, sir.” “Record a message.” Another officer pushed a few buttons. “Attention! Any vessels out there! We are seeking help! We have been hooked onto by a hacking pirate! I repeat! Any vessels out there! We are seeking help! This is vessel Q-01! Captain Turbot is requesting assistance!” ------- " O. M. G. Captain Goodway! One of the best pilots ever to fly in the galaxy!" An excited cockapoo yelped. " Now, now designation 04. Calm down... But thank you. And please, call me Goodway," Governer Goodway gloated mildly. " Excuse me Goodway, but what is our first assignment?" Rocky asked to speed up things. Obviously, the first task brief was already uploaded into his mainframe, but he didn't want to explain everything to the rest of his crew over and over. " Your first task is simple. Explore this system that we lie in and acquire sufficient information for which we can set up for. Do you all understand?" Governor Goodway explained. " Yes captain!" All the pups yelped at once. Rocky led the way back to the ship using his very developed memory storage. They made it back into the ship and took their respective positions on the seats perpendicular to the cockpit. They sat in parallel rows: Marshall, Chase, and Rocky on one side and Rubble and Zuma on the other side, rubble nearly taking up two seats with his size. more soon...Category:Episodes Category:Stories by Shado Supreme Category:Stories by ZeroOfHearts